Bathing
by Tiro
Summary: The Getbackers has a place to stay for the night. What will happen? GinjixBan, with an established relationship.


**Bathing **

**Summary: **The Getbackers has a place to stay for the night. What will happen?

**Pairings: **GinjixBan (Established relationship)

**Warnings: **Nudity and some naughty gestures so to speak

A one-shot I came up with when I was taking a shower, believe it or not. Enjoy.

-

Ban tiredly closed the door to the hotel room and heard Ginji run into the bathroom.

"Wow, it even got a bathtub, Ban-chan!"

"Yeah", he muttered. "Great."

The only thing he could see was the bed that just stood there, waiting on him. He fell down on it with a satisfied groan and closed his eyes.

"Ban-chan, you can't go to sleep with dirty clothes and mud all over you!" the blonde exclaimed and proceeded to drag him up from the soft bed.

"Ginji", he growled in warning.

"Come on", Ginji continued. "A bath, doesn't that sound good?"

The brunette let himself be led to the bathroom. He did not even twitch as Ginji removed his shirt and undid his pants. The blonde looked at his tired face and gently kissed him, giggling lightly at Ban's lazy respone. He let the jeans slid down his lover's bony hips and broke the kiss to be able to get them off completely. Ban staggered a bit but braced himself against the wall. Ginji came up again, the Jagan-user's jeans lying in a heap on the floor and turned the water on.

"It'll take a few minutes before we can get in", the blonde said and examined a wound on Ban's belly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much", Ban replied. He rubbed his eyes; the glasses were lying on the night-stand.

He groaned contently as the blonde eel began rubbing his shoulders, melting the tension away from them. He did not resist as Ginji pulled him closer to the tub and gently guided him down into the hot water.

He waited until the blonde had gotten in as well before leaning back. He carefully put away all of his defences, slumping down and showing more vulnerability than he usually let the blonde see and Ginji absently traced one of his scars. A gentle hand cleaned his wounds and he let his head fall back onto Ginji's shoulder.

"Does it feel good?" Ginji asked with a small smile.

"Good? Feels fucking wonderful."

The brunette yelped a bit as a cool liquid touched his scalp but then relaxed. It was only shampoo. Ginji massaged it in, rubbing behind his ears to draw out soft sounds from him.

The blonde stretched out for a small container, dipped it into the water and instructed Ban to close his eyes. Said man did so and Ginji let the water rinse the hair. The water turned dirty soon thanks to the mud and the blood so Ginji let some of the water disappear before he filled the tub again. During all this time, Ban was safely tucked in his arms.

-

"Ban-chan? I think we need to get up now."

The brunette blinked drowsily and looked up at his lover. Ginji smiled down at him and pointed out that the water had gone cold. Ban soon noted this, and began to shiver a bit. The blonde helped Ban up and took a towel. He rubbed the soft material over Ban's skin and said:

"Do you think we'll get a job like this again?"

"Dunno", the Jagan-user replied. "Hope so."

Ginji continued to rub of the water from his brunette's skin with a soft smile. There were not many times when Ban let his blonde lover take care of him, giving himself completely like this. The blonde finished and led him out into the bed again. The brunette stifled a yawn behind his hand and his eyes dropped close a bit longer than before. Ginji opened their bag and got out a pair of boxers. He handed them to Ban, who took them on without complaint. The blonde quickly dressed and then got out Ban's clothing. The Jagan-user was yawning again when suddenly a shirt was pressed down his head.

"Ginji?"

The blonde did not answer; he only continued to dress Ban in a soft night-shirt Paul had gotten the brunette at some time and then reached for the pants. The Jagan-user looked on as Ginji bent down and lifted his foot. The blonde placed a gentle kiss on the foot before pulling one leg of the pants on it. He repeated his action on the other foot and then worked his way upwards, his hands brushing against Ban's smooth legs. He rubbed the hips gently and the brunette wounded his arms around his middle. Ginji pulled him backwards, to the bed. They fell down on the bed and Ban curled up. Ginji lifted the covers, shifting both his body and Ban's and then draped the covers over them.

The blonde soon found a nice position; he was lying on his back, Ban pressed up against his side and the brunette's head locked underneath his chin. One of the Jagan-user's legs draped itself over Ginji's legs and one strong arm fell onto the chest. Ginji smiled and petted Ban's hair. The brunette had soon fallen asleep, and Ginji rubbed his lover's back soothingly.

He could not wait until another opportunity like this would show up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Until later,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
